kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Arcana/Timeline
This page is under construction... ~1000 years before Kingdom Hearts *Nathaniel DreadBane is born. *Sasuke Uike is born. ~300 years before Kingdom Hearts *Sakaki Uike is born. *Yuuichi Morino is born. 300-110 years before Kingdom Hearts *Sakaki and Yuuichi graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy. *Sasuke becomes 3rd seat of Squad One. *Nathaniel becomes Lieutenant of Squad Two. *Sakaki becomes 3rd seat of Squad Six. *Yuuichi becomes 4th seat of Squad Two. 110 years before Kingdom Hearts (ND 1963) *Events of Turn Back The Pendulum begin. :*Kisuke Urahara is promoted to Captain of Squad Twelve. :*Yuuichi is promoted to 3rd seat. :*The Soul Reaper Institute is established. :*Mayuri Kurotsuchi becomes 3rd seat of Squad Twelve. :*Development on the portal system begins. :*Sakaki begins mentoring Byakuya Kuchiki. 101 years before Kingdom Hearts (ND 1967) :*Eight Captains and Lieutenants are subjected to Hollowification. :*Kisuke Urahara is framed by Aizen and prosecuted by Central 46; later broken free by Yoruichi Shihoin. :*Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi make it through to the World of the Living with the Vizard. *Events of Turn Back The Pendulum end. *Nathaniel goes through his Awakening and gains the ability to use a Keyblade. *Flintlass gains the ability to manifest herself. *Nathaniel lands on Auldrant; later visits Yen Sid, who places a limiter on Nathaniel. *Nathaniel finds the Land of Departure and begins training. 100 to 30 years before Kingdom Hearts (ND 1968 to ND 2002) *Nathaniel becomes a Keyblade Master. *The Keyblade War occurs. *Zane is born on the island of Hod on Auldrant. 30 years before Kingdom Hearts (ND 2002) *The Hod War occurs. *Zane is killed. *Nathaniel trains Zane as a Soul Reaper and later as a Keyblade Apprentice. *Zane is blindfolded. 10 years before Kingdom Hearts (ND 2012) *Events of Birth by Sleep occurs. *Xehanort becomes an apprentice under Ansem the Wise. 9 years before Kingdom Hearts (ND 2013) *Xehanort betrays Ansem the Wise and steals his name. *The Organization is formed. Year 0 (ND 2017) *Sakaki refuses promotion to Squad 6 Lieutenant and recommends Renji Abarai for the position. *Rukia Kuchiki is assigned to the World of the Living. *Events of the Agent of the Shinigami arc occurs. :*Ichigo Kurosaki gains Soul Reaper powers. :*Zane sneaks off into the World of the Living frequently to observe Ichigo's progress. :*Rukia Kuchiki is taken back to Soul Society. *Events of the Soul Society arc begins. :*Ichigo and his team invade Soul Society. :*Sosuke Aizen is murdered. :*Nathaniel is called back to Soul Society and brings Zane back with him. :*Rukia's execution is avoided. :*Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen defect from Soul Society. *Events of the Soul Society arc end. *Nathaniel and Zane become the Captain and temporary Lieutenant of Squad Five, respectively. *Vexen sneaks off to the World of the Living. *Vexen engages in battle with Ichigo Kurosaki and records a set of Replica Data. *Events of Kingdom Hearts occurs. *Events of the Arrancar saga occurs. :Main article: The Arrancar Saga *Events of 358/2 Days begins. :*Roxas is born. :*Xion is created. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana